gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 KaiKaiKai "Kai-San" ［Death's Shadow］
|unit type = Customized Stealth Combat Mobile Suit|known pilots = *Romano Ciceri|armaments = *2x Beam Shield *2x Heat Dagger *2x Vulcan Gun *2x Mega-Machine Cannon *2x Scissor Anchor *Shade Cloak|handheld armaments = |system features = *Camo System *Dummy Launcher|universe = Build Fighters|storyline = Build Fighters Burnout|image = KaiKaiKai.png|developed into = AGE-2SH Gundam AGE-2 Skull Heart|variants = }}The XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 KaiKaiKai "Kai-San" ［Death's Shadow］'''is a gunpla model made by the Italian Romano Ciceri. It appears in Gundam Build Fighters: Burnout Technology & Combat Characteristics The Crossbone Death's Shadow is famous for being a walking armory, the suit is loaded with many weapons for any kind of situation, the suit utilizes its cloaking system to hide and strike out of nowhere using its signature weapons, the Beam Katars. The Death Shadow's arsenal of weapons makes it suit any type of combat. Heat Daggers, Sabers, Katars, Scissor Anchors, Beam Zanber and the Shipbreaker for short range combat. Vulcans, machine cannons and the signature Peacock Smasher to take out enemies from long range along with the screw whip to catch enemies that stray too far. Its main weapon, the Shipbreaker, is usually stored on the left shoulder of the Death's Shadow. Mentored by the legendary Ricardo Fellini, Romano Ciceri designed the suit to be just as versatile and powerful as the Wing Gundam Fenice and its upgrades. The suit however takes a different approach from the Fenice models and focuses on silently and quickly eliminating enemy units at ease. One of the main differences is the lack of the Full Cloth unit on the suit, opting in an anti beam cloak. Despite the amount of armaments on the suit, the suit has enough space to have all of these armaments stored on the suit, not needing an extra backpack. Armaments * '''Beam Shotgun/Katar Taken from the Crossbone Gundam X0, the Shotgun/Katar was modified by Romano to have a higher output and is far more dangerous than the normal model. * Beam Shield Mounted on its forearm, the Beam Shield prevents beam attacks from damaging the Death's Shadow. The shields can also act as short ranged beam weapons. * Heat Dagger Attached to the bottom of the Death's Shadow's legs, the heat of the leg thrusters heat the dagger. The heat from the dagger can easily stab through the armor, usually for stabbing units below the Death's Shadow. * Vulcan Guns Mounted on the head, the vulcans help engage suits at close range or to destroy small targets near the Death's Shadow. * Mega-Machine Cannon Mounted on the chest skull of the Death's Shadow these cannons are weapons similar to vulcans but more powerful, the Mega-Machine cannon is used to engage on suits that get too close. * Scissor Anchor The Scissor Anchor are mounted on the front skirt of the Death's Shadow, the Scissor Anchors are used to grip targets that are far away. While not an offensive weapon, the Scissor Anchor can be used to entangle an enemy suit or to grab an enemy's suit's arms or legs. These anchors can also help stabilize the suit in the case of emergencies. * Peacock Smasher A beam gun that looks similar to a crossbow, the Peacock Smasher can simultaneously shoot 9 different beams at the same time, even though the damage caused by the peacock smasher is devastating, the weapon uses up a high amount of Plavsky Particles. * Beam Zanber A beam saber weapon shaped like a cutlass, the Beam Zanber is a high output saber weapon that can "cut" through even enemy beam attacks. The saber itself can be used to overpower enemies in melee combat. Special Equipment & Features * Camo System Using the camo cloak, the Death's Shadow can hide from its enemies by turning "invisible" for a short amount of time. This way, the Crossbone can silently take out enemies from behind. * Dummy Launcher The Death's Shadow can launch dummy units that looks like the suit itself, tricking enemies to attack the dummy unit instead of the Death's Shadow.Category:GBF: Burnout